Why Do I Love You
by MiyakoWulfie
Summary: Buttercup just can't understand. But yet, she doesn't know how to. She'll be the hero in this story. She won't fall. Evil won't win. But who said Evil is always Evil?


I growled and punched him hard in the stomach again. At first he stayed down until he swiftly got back up and landed a blow to my chest. The hit may have knocked me a few yards away, but he was _so_ going to get it.

To my side I saw Blossom landing head-first on the concrete, it splitting within contact. To my other side I seen Bubbles; she was ready for a super sonic scream attack when he came behind her, covering her mouth with his hand. She elbowed him hard and he jerked back. She gave a quick jab to his jaw to which he caught and hauled her towards Brick who used one of his new powers, fire breath, which sent her flying next to Blossom.

"What the hell? I never knew you boys were sissy enough to team up!" I hissed glaring at my opponents. "You're just going to have to deal with it, toots." Brick said who came up behind me and jabbed me in the ribs.

"Blossom! Bubbles! Get up!" I yelled dodging most of their moves.

I heard Blossom groan. Soon her ice breath managed to hit Brick who fell to the ground frozen in a cube. He wiggled around and soon the ice melted and they started chasing each other again, this time farther away from the rest of us.

When returning back to my own fight, Boomer caught me off guard who managed to ram a metal pole into me. I slammed into an office building and broke some of the glass from the windows and began chucking the pieces at them.

When Bubbles regained consciousness, she managed to break Boomer away from the team and they flew far off towards the edge of town.

A piece of glass went flying my way and managed to cut my arm open. "Shit!" I yelled as another piece flew at me which ended up sticking into my stomach. I tried dodging the rest of the glass that was thrown back at me, but with the shard stuck in my stomach, it was difficult for me to move without dealing myself pain.

Floating down to the ground, I leaned against the wall. I grabbed the shard and pulled it out quickly. I hissed in pain and tore the bottom of my dress off to wrap around the wound.

Butch sent a fist flying my way and I made a dent in the cement beneath me. As he towered above me, I saw him give a quick glance back.

I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth getting ready to throw another punch at him, maybe even a kick to his family jewels.

"You can cut the act Buttercup." He said and brought a hand down towards me. _The hell?_ "Heck no!" I growled and kicked him away from me. "Cut what act? I have no clue what the heck you're talking about!" I shouted and went to throw another fist at him when he caught it. _Wait. Caught it?_ I narrowed my eyes and threw my other fist at him which connected with his jaw. On the other hand, he didn't loosen his grip and managed to grab my other fist as well.

"What the hell are you doing? Quick messing around Butch, I got a fight to win." I spat at him which left a splotch of blood on his left cheek.

"You seriously have no clue, do you?" He growled and pinned me up against the wall behind me. "Let me go, you dickhead!" I yelled and tried thrashing about but he had me pinned good.

"Stop fighting, Buttercup. It's no use. Do you really have no _fucking_ clue?" He demanded and I looked him dead in the eye. "Yes, I have no _fucking_ clue. Now let me go, I'll never stop fighting you!" I said and knocked him a head butt which led me to my getaway.

I flew higher into the skies when Butch caught my arm. "Go to your sisters, Buttercup. Then, you'll understand." "Get off me!" I snarled jerking my arm away from his grip.

I flew off to where Blossom and Brick went. I was about to call out her name when I spotted the two. Brick was on top of Blossom and it looked to me that he had the upper hand. _Not on my watch!_ I thought and began flying my way towards them.

Suddenly, I stopped. I rubbed my eyes and blinked in confusion. "Blossom?" I whispered growing wide-eyed as I began to back away. I knew she heard me because of our enhanced hearing and she broke away from the heated kiss and pushed Brick off her. "Buttercup? What-What're you doing here?" She stuttered standing up.

I started to back away even more when Brick got up and wrapped his arm around her waist. I turned around and bolted off. "Buttercup, wait!"

_What the- How could- _I couldn't get my thoughts together right. _Wait until Bubbles hears this!_

"Bubbles!" I called out. I raced across the beach and finally spotted the two blues. "Yo, Bubbs-..." I trailed off.

Bubbles and Boomer were sitting in the sand. Together. Holding hands. With her head resting on him. "Bubbles!" I shouted and when she noticed me her head shot up. "Buttercup! I- You don't-" She stuttered and I could see the blush on her face from seeing Boomer trying to help her out.

"How could you?" I whispered and started backing away from them.

I shook my head, still disbelieving this whole situation and started to fly home.

Halfway there, I was pushed to the ground by a green blur. _Butch. _I glared up at him trying to push away from him but I couldn't get out of his grip. "What the hell, Butch!?" I yelled.

"You get it now, Buttercup?" He asked and I froze. The way he said it just... wasn't him. It didn't sound like his usual cocky self. I shook my head and yelled in his face, "Get what, you bastard?! Get the _fuck_ off of me!"

I stopped when he started 'tsk-ing' me. "You can't be this blunt, Buttercup. I know you're smarter than that. This was all bound to happen eventually." He said and I growled at him. "You're making no fucking sense! Just leave me alone, you stupid fucktard!" I hissed at him.

"Just shut up, god damn it! How fucking stupid can you be?!" He yelled back.

_What the fuck is his deal!?_

"Fine. I'll just have to show you.." He muttered and I was about to say something back when he stopped me. With his lips. On mine.

Giving him a 'get-the-bloody-fucking-hell-away-from-me-before-I-kill-you' glare, I tried breaking away from him.

He broke away and I gulped in the air greedily. "What the fuck was that for? Ewk, gross.. Now I taste your blood!" I scrunched my nose up in disgust and started spitting.

A fist flew to my face and I stared at him.

"Buttercup!"

I growled noticing my sisters and his brothers- or should I say, my sisters' 'boyfriends'.

I narrowed my eyes at them all and tried jerking myself free from Butch's grasp again, but to no avail. "Stop fucking struggling, Buttercup!" He shouted at me.

"No!" I yelled back at him and he seemed to press himself against me even more.

"Just listen to what he has to say, Buttercup!" My sisters pleaded. His brothers nodded along with the girls and I glared back up at Butch.

I stared at him for the longest of times and he still wouldn't say anything. Suddenly, he pushed his lips onto mine again. I tried jerking away from him again when he seemed to push my wrists tighter into the ground.

I could feel the blood dripping from my wrists and I squeezed my eyes shut as tears pushed through. _Why is he doing this?! Why are my sisters letting him do this to me? Why don't I understand..?_

After what felt like hours but was only a few seconds, Butch pulled back and stared down at me.

I was bloody, bruised, crying, and most of all, terrified and confused.

"Buttercup..!"

My sisters gasped as Butch looked at the blood on his hands. He looked down at me and I couldn't place the emotion swimming in his eyes.

I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes as more tears rushed down my cheeks.

"Buttercup?"

I opened my eyes slowly as Butch laid a hand on my cheek. I swatted it away and squirmed out from under him. I turned around making them face my back.

I heard the patter of footsteps as my sisters and the boys flew down to the ground. "Sis? Don't you understand?" Blossom asked and Bubbles' hand lay on my shoulder. "We didn't think this would happen between us and the ruffs, but it just came naturally... can't you see that?"

I shook Bubbles' hand off and stared up at the sunset, my tears still running freely down my face. "Just leave me alone..."

I could hear Butch muttering to himself as I got ready to leave. "-god damn it, Buttercup! I hate you so much..."

I pushed off leaving a trail of green behind me.

Sitting near the ocean on the outskirts of town, I lazily threw rocks into the water as I cleaned my wrists.

_It was true_, I thought bitterly. _I _don't_ understand._

Seeing my sisters with our enemies has gotten to me. _Really_ gotten to me. How could they do this? Why would they do this? And plus, without even telling me?

This could explain why the girls have been so giddy all of a sudden. Why they come home late all the time, _dressed up_. Even how we always manage to split up during fights. I could see it now. They weren't actual fights. Just pretend. Making me think that it wasn't just play time for them.

How could the girls be with them? We're sworn enemies. _They_ were created to destroy us. Born to kill us without any feeling. No remorse, regret, guilt. So how are they dating them? It just doesn't add up.

That's when it hit me. _Butch_.

He must've had something to do with this as well.

The whole "You can cut the act Buttercup." and everything. It was just like something in a movie. A school play. A pathetic story.

The kind where the evil eventually fall for the good and team up.

_But that's not going to happen._

Because in the end, there's just that one mistake and the good give in and something dreadful happens. That it was all just a trick. A sick devious plot so that the good becomes vulnerable and then evil wins.

_It wasn't going to happen. Because I won't give in. I don't _love_ Butch._

I heard footsteps behind me and I flew up quickly and tackled whatever it was.

"_Butch_."

Butch lay on the ground beneath me, staring up at me with those eyes full of emotion that I couldn't place.

_Evil won't win. I won't give in. I won't make that mistake._

I had Butch by the wrists and he didn't seem at all to be struggling. He was different. Now that I know what's going on, he's different now. Not so much appearance, but you could tell.

_I'm not going to give in. I'm not going to be playing a part in the little play._

Anger started to boil up inside me. My sisters kept secrets from me. They've hidden them and destroyed our loyalty to each other. Our sisterly bond of always being there for each other. They broke that. And now I'm alone. By myself.

_I'll be the hero. I won't let evil take good down. _

Tears began to fall down my face rapidly and I took a punch at Butch.

_Evil will never win. Never should win. It's destiny for good to. Good always wins._

Punch after punch and Butch never made a move. He lay on the grass motionless and took the hits.

_Destiny never lets evil win. Never. So why does destiny let the good and the bad come together?_

Suddenly, Butch's hand grasped my wrist gently and I let my head fall as more tears came out.

_Why does destiny make good and bad become such a great pair? Such a great team?_

Butch slowly sat up and held me as I cried into his chest.

_But everyone knows that there's always a second chance._

As my crying calmed down, I clutched Butch's shirt and laid my head on his chest. I felt better. Crying was something that could relax you. It helps you in a lot of ways. And I've only done it on rare occasions.

_Second chances are there for a reason. If evil really means it, could they really become good? Could evil not be planning a dastardly plan for good's destruction?_

Butch lifted my chin up and wiped the drying tears off my face. His touch was now soft. His movements were gentle.

_Not all second chances are for the best, but it is good to take that risk. You never know what might happen._

He lifted me up and slowly, but surely, carried me home. The sunset gave a off a warm and somewhat romantic setting. It bugged me how cheesy it all was. The soft breeze, the puffy clouds, everything.

_Sometimes you just got to let go. Take a chance. Something different._

At the house, Brick and Boomer were comforting my sisters as they wept. Upon seeing our entrance, the four all rushed to greet us.

_Something different isn't always so bad. _

Butch pushed past and carried me into my room. He set me down on the bed and pulled up the covers and sat down on the edge.

_And that something was definitely different. This story wasn't the same._

Butch looked down at me and I could see the hurt in his eyes. I did do a good amount of damage, but it wasn't physical hurt. I bit my lip as he started to get up.

_This story isn't the same as any other, because the evil does win._

I grabbed his wrist as he began to leave and sat up.

_And just because evil wins, doesn't mean that it's actually evil._

Butch turned around to face me once more as I looked down.

_If evil turns good, then evil isn't really all that evil, now is it?_

I gulped and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and looked up and stared him in the eyes.

_Destiny puts the good and bad together for a reason. Because the bad deserves a second chance as any other._

I pulled myself together and knew what I was getting into. I was giving in. And I couldn't help it.

_The good is a half of bad, and bad a half of good. Two halves of a whole. Bound to come together. And nothing was stopping it. Not even Buttercup Utonium._

I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him down roughly to which his lips met mine.

All this time I've seen Butch as my enemy. No more, no less. That one thing in life that you'll always hate for no apparent reason but just because.

So, why do I love you?

Easy.

We pulled back and something weird happened. We smiled. Our foreheads touched and I could hear the gasps of my sister at the door.

Butch sat me onto his lap and took another peck at my lips. "I hate you."

I laughed at my sisters' and his brothers' confused expressions.

"Hate you too." I said and went in for another kiss.

_I love you, because I hate you. _

_**So, how was it? I finally got a flash drive and so I can upload them in school and whatnot now! ^U^ I feel happy~**_

_**Please tell me what you thought in a review! I appreciate ALL reviews and read them all (since I hardly get any... -_-). Well, Buh Baii~**_


End file.
